peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedo Pony
Pedo Pony 'is a Sodium horror-comedy television series that premiered on April 19, 1996 broadcast on OrangeTV's late night block, SoVidNet. It is about a killer clown pony named Pedo Pony, who lives in the fictional Sodium city of Craepling. He is notorious for stalking and threatening to kill children, and has been arrested a few times. He also has two friends: Yule Goat, the co-founder of the iSally Islands, and former serial killer Michael Myers. The show itself was based on a series of films of the same name, that was made by Frank Lupo throughout the 1910s. It has been created by Sico Path, who produces, writes, and directs most of the episodes. It is produced by his production company, Path Studios. In the episode "Waiting", Mummy Pig told Peppa and George Pig to always watch Pedo Pony while she and Daddy Pig were going to the supermarket. When Peppa's parents left, she turned on their TV to watch Pedo Pony. Cast Current cast members *'Pedo Pony (played by Pedahorman D. Horse) - A pony who has a creepy obsession with children. In January 1979, he was the cause of the phantom clowns because he lured children into the woods. *'Ethan Smithson (played by Edward Johnson from 1996 to 2002 and Arnold Cabiosa from 2003 to 2017)' - Pedo's next-door neighbor who is also his friend. Whenever Pedo's up to committing a crime, Ethan can always help him out. He is originally a character from the infamous, obscure SPN show Whecrewm. Former cast members *'Michael Myers (played by himself from 1996-2016)' - A former serial killer who was sent to rehab a lot. He walks around with a cane. He originally came from the Halloween franchise. *'Yule Goat (played by Isaac Wilder)' - The founder of the iSally Islands. He retired after the end of Season 20. Episodes Trivia * The Sallyish dub, titled Edafelos Homsye, premiered on SBC on December 14, 2000. A new version of the dub premiered on October 31, 2001; it was used until December 19, 2005, when Emiliano Elephant, who dubbed Michael Myers, died by walking into a fireplace while shrinking. It was cancelled on December 21, 2005 and no new episodes of the were produced in the Sallyish language until November 16, 2006, when Ezra Elephant took on the role. ** In 2016, the Sallyish adaption, Dodamaxa Whelso premiered. * It has a Sealish dub, which premiered on April 18, 1997. * It has a television center that was built in 2013, due to the popularity growth. * After the 1996 episode "Pop!" premiered, the show went on a hiatus because the producers didn't have enough episodes to tape. In September, the show returned with the episode "Stowaway". * When the episode "Beauty the Beast" first aired on OrangeTV in 1996, there was a broadcast signal intrusion that occurred before the episode's ending, dubbed the Werewolf Broadcast Signal Intrusion. The intrusion started with a hunky man transforming into a werewolf, and ended with him eating the co-hijacker, who is dressed as Belle (one of the characters from the episode). It faded to black for 15 seconds. Once, the cast members and Edward Johnson watched the airing and it confused them. To this day, the hijackers have not been found. **The broadcast signal intrusion was televised on SBC News in 2007. Category:Fanon Category:Fictional Television Shows Category:Miscellaneous